Ghost Hunt OS
by gourmandizzz
Summary: Que se passe t-il pour Gene et Noll quand ils sont enfants ? Avaient-ils des amis, des gens significatifs pour eux ? Voilà ma réponse. Pas de romance. Tranches de vie. Axel, Gene et Noll ont vécus pas mal de chose ensemble. Un Noll mis à mal, un peu. Histoire d'une amitié.


Euh... Bonjour tous le monde, me revoilà pour un petit OS un peu différent des autres mais qui j'espère vous plaira. Il concerne certaine parties de la vie qu'auraient pû avoir les jumeaux durant leurs enfances en Angleterre avec un perso inventé par moi, après tout il faut bien qu'ils aient connus des gens là-bas. Pas de romance. Bonne lecture.

Ah oui, risque de spoils sur la fin. Pas énorme XD juste si vous en êtes aux premiers chapitres :D Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ghost Hunt

Elle se tenait debout, silencieuse, juste devant lui. Elle semblait calme, mais d'un calme trompeur. Parce qu'il n'était clairement pas réel. Elle avait toujours était doué pour cacher ses émotions les plus fortes derrière ce masque calme. En un sens, c'était dans ces moments plus qu'à tout autre instant qu'il fallait le plus prêter attention à elle, à son comportement, à chacune de ses actions.

Et lui, il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour ça, voire pas du tout. C'était son frère qui socialisait avec les autres, pas lui. Sauf avec elle. Il avait appris à s'ouvrir. Un peu. Pas beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Cet après-midi là, Gene était sorti. Le laissant seul avec la jeune fille. Il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il avait _su_ ! Et il était sorti. Comment diable avait-il fait son coup, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Ah, oui, il avait été occupé à lire un obscure ouvrage sur la parapsychologie lorsque son frère jumeau était passé lui dire qu'il sortait. Et maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il lui semblait l'avoir entendu dire que "_S'il tenait à la vie, il ferait mieux de suivre son exemple_." la chose ne l'avait pas particulièrement frappée sur le coup, elle prenait maintenant tout son sens.

Trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Il se tenait donc assis devant elle, le regardant avec cet air de calme avant la tempête qui la rendait si dangereuse, sans son frère pour lui venir en aide. Peut-être apprendrait-il de cette erreur et écouterait-il un peu plus son frère la prochaine fois... Ouais, peu probable.

Il jeta un regard incertain à la demoiselle, _oh misère_, il était tombé bien bas pour craindre une fille de son âge, lui qui ne craignait que sa mère. Et attendit un instant que s'abatte sur lui le déluge. Rien n'arriva. Il la regarda cette fois-ci franchement, et la trouva toujours aussi agacée.

\- Euh...

Il ne sut jamais si ce fut son manque d'assurance ou son incapacité soudaine à formuler un phrase correcte, lui qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé sans voix, mais elle s'écroula de rire.

Avait-il déjà dit qu'il détestait cette fille ?

.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois à l'âge de sept ans, ses parents étant des amis de Martin et Luella Davis. Et eux, à ce moment, ils restaient ensemble, juste à deux, ne laissant personne entrer dans leur monde.

La famille Davis était en visite chez les Hanson, qui vivaient dans une jolie maison à un étage, qu'une jolie allée en gravier blanc bien entretenue desservait avec facilité. Un jardin à l'arrière, invisible du devant de la maison, tout aussi bien entretenu que l'allée, était rempli d'herbe courte, de fleurs multicolores, d'une piscine et d'arbres. Finalement, mis à part la piscine, elle restait très semblable à la leur.

Leur fille, Axel s'était-elle présentée "_parce que Alex c'est trop courant comme diminutif, on en rencontre à tous les coins de rue._", une fois que ses parents l'eurent trouvé, s'était montrée particulièrement calme et tranquille en leur présence. Ce qui avait semblait surprendre ses parents. Elle était restée assise, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et ne leur avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois, elle avait juste écoutée ou fait semblant.

La visite s'était terminé en fin d'après-midi, ses parents semblant assez mal à l'aise face au comportement de la petite fille. Elle, avait suivi ses propres parents dehors, et les avait regardé partir dans leur voiture. Pas de sourire. Pas de signe d'au revoir, pas de parole. Ce ne fut qu'à mi-chemin vers leur maison que Gene avait arrêté de se tourner pour essayer de voir la maison des amis de leur parents. Lui-même avait eu un étrange sentiment dans la poitrine, autant durant la visite qu'à la fin - lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Une similitude ? Non, ou peut-être que si. Il n'avait pas les mots pour le décrire à ce moment-là.

_Hey. Comment tu l'as trouvé ?_

La voix de Gene avait résonné dans sa tête, emplie de curiosité. Oh, il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là, de qui il voulait parler mais il était très doué pour faire croire le contraire quand il le voulait.

_Jolie maison._

Il entendit son frère soupirer dans sa tête suivit par un "_crétin_" bien senti. Mais il n'avait pas insisté.

Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il pensait.

Ça n'avait été que tard dans la nuit, à l'heure du coucher, plus précisément alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà mis au lit que Gene reçut la réponse à sa question, dans un murmure réel et non télépathique :

\- _Drôle de fille._

Gene avait été incapable de retenir le sourire qui étendit ses lèvres.

.

Leur relation s'était construite progressivement. Elle restait calme à chacune de leur visite, surprenant encore et toujours ses propres parents. Ils avaient d'ailleurs un jour plaisanté à ce sujet, disant qu'ils devraient venir plus souvent leur rendre visite si ça avait toujours cet effet là sur leur "petite princesse". Axel était restée silencieuse, quoique semblant un peu amusée par la pique. Puis elle s'était replongée dans son livre. De nouveau concentrée sur tout autre chose qu'eux.

Ce n'était qu'en fin de journée que la ressemblance sur laquelle ni Gène ni lui n'avaient réussi à mettre la main dessus était devenue évidente. PK-ST. La capacité d'influer sur les objets immobiles. Le même que le sien. Et de ce qu'il en avait vu cette fois-là, aussi dangereux que le sien. Incontrôlé.

Pour quelles raisons s'était-il déclenché ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait eu une raison particulière à cet éclat paranormal. C'était arrivé. Point.

Il y avait eu beaucoup d'objets volant, suivit de beaucoup de casse lorsqu'elle avait perdue connaissance et que lesdits objets étaient retombés, pas forcément à leur place initiale.

La visite s'était terminée précipitamment, après que ses parents, semblant habitués à la chose avait vérifié ses constantes et avaient fait le nécessaire une fois qu'il fut sûr que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Ils s'étaient excusé et avaient promis une explication ultérieure à ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

Le chemin du retour s'était fait silencieux, même Gène était resté calme, chose surprenante, semblant plongé dans ses pensées, profondément. Il avait bloqué le lien qui les unissait, mais Naru n'en avait pas était mécontent, lui-même ayant besoin d'un temps seul pour réfléchir convenablement à la situation.

.

Ils avaient bel et bien eu une explication au phénomène, et la découverte des capacités psychiques de la jeune fille avait été une totale surprise. Même pour lui.

Utilisatrice de PK et d'ESP, ces pouvoirs détenues exceptionnellement par un même sujet, elle était en réalité d'une nature joyeuse et un minimum bruyante, quoique sachant être silencieuse également, et était plutôt joueuse et malicieuse.

Martin avait proposé de l'aider avec ses pouvoirs. Son père, chercheur comme lui dans le même domaine avait poliment refusé en disant qu'il travaillait déjà avec elle.

Après une nouvelle présentation entre eux trois, ils étaient devenu amis.

.

Ils étaient en train de se disputer, comme d'habitude, lorsque le surnom était venu, de manière naturelle mais lancé dans l'argumentation presque comme une insulte. Ils avaient dix ans, et les discutions animées entre lui et elle étaient devenus régulières et légendaires. Ça devait probablement arrivé lorsque l'on mettait deux génies ensemble.

\- _De toute façon tu n'en fait toujours qu'à ta tête, Noll. Si l'on t'écoutai, on pourrait croire que tu n'as jamais tord !_

C'était le cas, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui retint son attention. _Noll ?_ Son frère ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi en présence d'Axel. Il avait dû avoir l'air choqué parce qu'elle se mit brusquement à rire, la dispute et sa raison déjà oublié dans son esprit.

Son air outré ne fit que redoubler son rire. Étrangement beaucoup de leur dispute finissaient de cette manière là...

.

L'habitude et la familiarité étaient venus d'elles-mêmes. Naturellement. Et avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient presque aussi souvent chez elle qu'elle venait chez eux. Parfois même dormaient-ils dans la maison où ils se trouvaient, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ce fut donc de manière tout aussi évidente que s'installa cette étrange routine après une terreur nocturne. L'un des jumeaux, celui qui n'avait pas fait le cauchemar allait chercher Axel qui venait prendre le second par la main et les entraînaient dans la cuisine. Elle cuisinait quelque chose, les premières fois des choses faciles, qui s'étaient changées en leurs mets préférés au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait l'art délicat de la cuisine, accompagnant le tout d'une tasse de thé.

Au départ, ces moments-là avaient été silencieux, rien de plus normal pour eux, aucun des jumeaux ne parlaient volontiers de ça et du reste. Elle non plus. Puis, ils avaient commencés à discuter, et cela était devenu un moment de relâche émotionnel.

Ça avait plût à Gene, cette possibilité nouvelle de discuter de ce genre de chose, de connaître un nouveau point de vue, qui n'était pas celui de son frère, qui déjà à ce temps-là avait tendance à résonner de manière scientifique.

.

Étrangement Axel et Gene semblaient partager la même personnalité joyeuse, malicieuse et espiègle, néanmoins, elle partageait avec Noll le génie et la capacité à mettre toute émotion de côté de manière à réfléchir de manière purement scientifique et ses raisonnements rivalisaient d'intelligence avec ceux d'Oliver. Ce qui lui déplaisait assez, pour tout dire. Probablement était-ce pour cette raison que Noll refusait autant qu'elle les accompagne, Martin et eux sur les cas. Ça et aussi car si elle partageait des traits de caractères semblables avec eux, elle partageait également des capacités psychiques.

Un seul médium capable d'entrer en contact avec les esprits et de voir leurs morts en rêve était bien plus que suffisant. Merci bien.

Pourtant, Gene, qui ne semblait pas du tout voir le danger de la chose avait argumenté à son tour et avait rétorqué à son « _Axel n'a pas à venir avec nous là-bas._ » par « _C'est elle qui propose et je suis sûr que ça pourrait également l'aider. Pas vrai, père ?_ ».

Qu'Axel veulent venir, il pouvait le concevoir, elle n'aimait, après tout, pas être tenue à l'écart pour ce genre de chose mais qu'Eugène en réfère à leur père, père scientifique jusqu'au bout des doigts et qui s'intéressé beaucoup aux capacités d'Axel et à la manière dont deux 'pouvoirs' aussi différents pouvaient cohabiter en elle de cette manière et rêvé de la voir à l'œuvre, ça s'était un coup bas. Vraiment.

Et auquel il n'avait pas de parade.

A sa plus grande honte.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Axel se trouvait à présent dans un lit, endormie, en sueur et remuant, s'agitant tant physiquement que mentalement et gémissant doucement de peur. Et que Gene debout à côté du lit se tordait les doigts nerveusement, incapable de trouver une solution à ce problème. Et lui adressait à lui, son frère, debout de l'autre côté du lit, un regard où se mêlait angoisse et surprise.

Il venait de prendre conscience de ce que son jumeau avait compris depuis un moment.

.

Sa première confrontation spirituelle avec un esprit particulièrement mauvais n'avait pas eu l'air de beaucoup toucher Axel, raison pour laquelle elle était présentement occupée à faire rire Eugène pour lui changer les idées et le détourner de la nuit d'angoisse qu'ils venaient de passer.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il se fut rendormie qu'elle chercha le regard de Noll qui leva, presque comme si elle l'avait appelée, les yeux de son livre.

Il n'y eut pas besoin entre eux deux de plus qu'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent parfaitement. Le rêve que la jeune fille avait fait et dont elle ne s'était réveillée qu'un peu plus tôt l'avait plus durement atteint qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Semblable sur ce trait de caractère, ils détournèrent le regard et pour éviter d'en parler, d'avoir une scène 'sentimentale' avec larmes et épanchements à cœur ouvert, Oliver quitta leur chambre. Et manqua le coup d'œil las qu'Axel lança dans sa direction alors que la porte se fermait sur lui.

Habituée à l'incapacité de Noll, comme à la sienne, à s'ouvrir vraiment aux autres et à leur témoigner de la sympathie, elle s'appuya à la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise et ferma les yeux. Cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, dans les _souvenirs_.

La porte se rouvrit sans qu'elle ne daigne y prêter attention. L'idiot de scientifique, comme le surnommé affectueusement son frère pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne la regardait pas. En tout cas, pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé son équilibre mentale.

Ce fut l'odeur du thé à la menthe - celui que Noll détestait le plus mais qu'elle adorait – qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux, surprise.

Oliver posait la tasse devant elle et se rasseyait ensuite sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt pour rouvrir son livre.

Après un instant d'incertitude, elle prit la hanse et amena la porcelaine jusqu'à sa bouche. Une gorgée, un sourire. Noll, comme elle, n'était peut-être pas capable de montrer ouvertement son inquiétude, mais il avait la même manière d'essayer de dire « _Tout va bien se passer, tu verras, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ça va aller._ ».

C'était peut-être aussi et surtout parce qu'ils étaient si semblable tous les deux qu'ils étaient à ce point incapable de rester trop longtemps dans une même pièce sans se disputer.

Ça et parce que c'était _si_ amusant de taquiner Noll.

.

La dispute avait commencé de manière assez... étrange. D'abord parce que ce n'était pas Axel et Oliver qui se disputaient mais bien Oliver et Eugène. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était témoins d'une dispute entre eux deux. Loin s'en fallait. Ils pouvaient bien être frères jumeaux et avoir un lien télépathique puissant, ils restaient tout de même des adolescents de quatorze ans.

Et ils se disputaient d'ailleurs à ce sujet.

Quelle importance franchement de savoir si à cet âge là on était déjà considéré comme un adulte ou encore comme un enfant ? A ses yeux à elle, aucune. Aux leurs ? La question semblait d'importance capitale.

\- _Franchement, étant donné la raison de la dispute, je crois que même enfant ne parvient pas à vous qualifier parfaitement. … Bambin, peut-être ?_

Cela avait eu le mérite de les faire arrêter.

.

Lorsque la première petite amie de Gene était apparut, elle n'avait obtenue, à son grand regret, que de l'indifférence de la part de Noll et qu'un sincère amusement de la part d'Axel. Elle était d'ailleurs repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et avait été oubliée par ces deux-là plus vite encore.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs été du même avis tous les deux, avis qu'Axel avait verbalisé à un Gene triste que sa copine l'ait quitté :

\- _T'en fais pas, Gene, de toute façon elle était pas faite pour toi. T'en trouveras d'autres._

Tout en plaçant devant lui un fondant au chocolat. C'était bien connu, le chocolat adoucissait les peines de cœur. Et il y en eut d'autres.

Mais le fait qu'Axel et Oliver aient œuvré presque ensemble pour que cette première dégage le plancher fissa resta entre eux.

Il était, après tout, inutile qu'Eugène le sache.

.

L'année de leurs quinze ans, Axel fit un rêve répétitif qu'elle partagea avec les jumeaux, mais, malgré toutes leurs précautions, rien ne l'empêcha de se produire. C'était pour cette raison, que les frères Davis se tenaient devant ce lit au draps trop blancs, dans cette salle trop blanche, à l'odeur trop propre et aux _**bips**_ si agaçant. Devant une Axel trop blanche et au visage trop inexpressif.

Trop de trop.

Gene serrait la main de son frère à lui couper la circulation sanguine alors que Noll se fermait davantage qu'il ne l'avait été depuis leur rencontre avec cette fille.

L'esprit avait suivit Axel pendant longtemps, mais un harceleur, mort ou vivant, finit toujours par s'en prendre à l'objet de son obsession. Et l'esprit déjà tordu au demeurant avait subi de nouvelles 'torsions' en s'attachant ainsi à quelqu'un.

Axel n'avait pas eu la moindre chance. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour la protéger cette fois.

Mais elle n'était pas morte. Non.

Elle était juste plongée dans le coma.

.

Moins d'un an plus tard, Gene partait pour le Japon.

.

Ce fut l'impression étrange d'une lumière vive, non de deux lumières vives se rapprochant rapidement en trouant l'obscurité et un étrange crissement suivit d'un choc sourd qui favorisa la reprise de conscience et la sortie du coma d'Axel.

Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses repères et qu'elle 'trie' les sensations, Noll était déjà dans un avion en direction du Japon.

Il était parti chercher le corps de son frère.

_**Fin**_


End file.
